Lost Past, Stolen Future
by Virtus Malleo
Summary: An Amnesiac Silver must complete a mission from the future along with unknown yet strangely familiar Catfolk. A Silver X Blaze Story. Rips off the original Dragon Ball quite a bit. Does anyone else always imagine Blaze having an English accent?
1. The Unknown Woman

Silver awoke with a start. His head was pounding, and he had absolutely no idea where he was. As his eyes gradually adjusted to the blinding midday's light, he saw that he was in a city, though he couldn't recognize it. As he looked around, he spotted a light purple cat woman running towards him. She was beautiful and dressed very elegantly, he had no idea who she was, yet something felt familiar about her.  
She stopped in front of him and said, "Silver! Are you alright? There must have been some sort of turbulence in time stream that split us up."  
Silver struggled to understand everything she just said, "I… who are you? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh no, the turbulence must have been worse than I thought. We need to… Drat, he found us!" As she said that, several bipedal robots landed in front of them.  
"What… what are…?" Before he could finish, the robots opened fire with light machine guns that were apparently integrated into their arms.  
Silver closed his eyes tight, preparing for death, but when he opened them again, he saw himself in the cat woman's arms, having been carried some distance away.  
"Don't move, I'll take care of this Silver!" she said, jumping towards the robots.  
Dodging the robots fire, the woman became enveloped in flame and easily tore the robots to shreds. He was so amazed by the sight, he didn't notice that one of the robots had managed to move up behind him. Immediately upon noticing, the robot fired a missile directly at him. Silver threw up his hands in front of his face, bracing himself for the void. But the missile never hit. Lowering his hands so that he could see, he saw the missile hovering right before his face, enveloped in a strange green glow. Looking past it, he saw that the robot was also covered in the same energy, looking as though it were struggling to break free from something.  
"Wha- what is this?" he said, obviously confused. As he moved his hands, he noticed that the missile and robot seemed to move with them. He made a punching motion, and the two objects were sent flying forward, hitting a wall before exploding.  
"Silver! Thank heavens you're alright." The cat woman said, running towards him.  
"What was that? What did I just do?"  
"So you really don't remember anything. Alright I'll explain everything." The woman said her name was Blaze and that the two of them had apparently come from the future, but something went wrong, causing him to lose all his memories. They had gone back in time to stop the construction of a doomsday weapon which would devastate the world built by someone called "Doctor Robotnik", who had sent the robots to stop them. The green glow was apparently a power he possessed called "Psychokinesis", which allowed him to move objects with his mind. This all sounded really farfetched, but the robots and mind powers spoke for themselves. Besides, some part of him felt as though he could trust her.  
"Alright, what do we do now?" he said, accepting the situation.  
"Doctor Robotnik's base is deep in the forest, far outside this city. Thankfully, we can fly there." Blaze replied, shooting him a sly glance.  
"Fly? How can we do that?"  
"Your powers. Visualize the two of us floating up in the air. Concentrate, I know you can do it!"  
Silver did as she said and before he knew it, the two of them were indeed floating up above the ground.  
"Great! Now think of us flying forward towards the east!" Blaze continued, her voice very comforting and encouraging. Imagining the flight, the two rushed forwards.


	2. An Akward Night

Silver spent most of the journey focusing on the image of flight, only snapping back to reality when Blaze told him to alter their course slightly. As time went on, it took less and less concentration to maintain the flight, and eventually, he barely needed to think about it at all. By that time however, the sun was setting and it was getting dark.  
"It's getting late, let's set down here and camp for the night." Blaze said.  
"Alright, hang on!" Silver said, landing in the first open spot of the endless forest he could find.  
When his feet once again touched the ground, he nearly collapsed, not having noticed just how tired he was. Upon regaining his stability, he saw Blaze remove an object from her pocket. It was small, no bigger than a pill bottle, and had a prominent button on its top. She pressed the button and threw the object towards an empty section of the clearing, producing a sudden cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Silver saw a small concreate structure standing firmly where nothing once lay.  
"What was that." The hedgehog asked, bewildered.  
Blaze shot a sly smile towards him and said, "Technology from our time, I'm not sure how people got by without it."  
They both stepped inside and saw that the structure was built like a small house, complete with a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Blaze moved towards a refrigerator in the back of the kitchen and removed two premade meals. After heating them up in a microwave, the two ate, mostly talking about Silver's rapid regaining of his powers. When they finished, it had gotten late and they went off into the bedroom to sleep for the night. When he reached the room, Silver was rather taken aback to see that there was only one bed.  
"Blaze, I think we made some mistake, there's only on bed here."  
Blaze chuckled at this and replied, "You really don't remember anything. We always share a bed together." She quickly got under the covers and invited him in.  
After Silver slowly joined her, she turned to him and said, "Goodnight, Silver."  
"Go-goodnight." Silver replied, his heart feeling as though it would burst out of his chest.  
Understandably, sleeping next to a beautiful woman made it very difficult for Silver to fall asleep. He lay awake, his nervousness only being amplified when he looked over and saw Blaze's adorable sleeping face. Despite all this, he couldn't help but feel that nagging familiarity return as he looked upon her slumbering face. Eventually, the exhaustion was far too much for him to bear, and he finally lost consciousness.  
When he awoke, he saw that Blaze had left, and he slowly rose from beneath the covers. Entering into the front kitchen area, he heard running water coming from the bathroom, meaning that Blaze must have been showering. He briefly considered entering that room, but decided that it wouldn't be right. Instead, he removed two meals from the refrigerator and began to heat them up. By the time it finished, Blaze had returned, draped in only a towel.  
"Oh is that for me?" Blaze said, pointing towards one of the plates.  
As a neon bright blush formed across Silver's face, he replied, "Ye-yes, I figured it would save time."  
"Thanks so much! Let's eat!" she said, immediately digging in.  
Silver began to eat as well before awkwardly asking, "So where are we headed to today?"  
"Robotnik's main base, we're pretty close so we should be able to crush that blubbery blighter today!" she said, anticipation audible in her tone.  
Once they were done eating, Blaze left to change into her proper outfit while Silver put the plates away. When they exited the building, Blaze removed another object from her pocket, identical to the one from the previous day, and pointed it towards the building. After another cloud of smoke cleared, the building was gone and Blaze triumphantly put the object back into her pocket. She pointed the way, and Silver took them back up once again. Once again, they were on the move.


	3. Silver's Rage

After an hour long flight, Silver spotted a large structure jutting out from the endless forest like a gray tumor. The dull structure suddenly flared to life as search lights pulsed the skies and a vast array of tracer rounds burst forth from hidden gun emplacements. It seems that Robotnik had seen their approach. Thankfully, these defensive guns seemed to be as accurate as anything else built by the doctor, so Silver was able to evade them easily.  
They landed in front of what appeared to be the main gates and immediately set about the business of ripping the mechanical guards apart. Having regained control over his powers flying, combat was a lot easier for Silver this time around. After destroying the mechanized abominations at the gate, Blaze used her fiery powers tear down the main entrance, and the two charged through the facility, visiting ruin upon any robots that opposed them. After destroying many more robots, Silver and Blaze found Doctor Robotnik standing on a ledge above them.  
He turned to face them and said, "You've wasted so much of my time, I could kill you."  
"Save it Robotnik! For the sake of the future, we won't let you complete your doomsday weapon!" Blaze shouted.  
"The weapon is only a defense mechanism, in case the earth's weak leaders don't see things my way…"  
"It will be fired, and it will destroy the earth!"  
"Ah so it does work. That's great news considering that it was just completed."  
Silver spoke up, "Completed? How can that be?"  
Robotnik chuckled maniacally at this, "How can you doubt me, when you've been running through the weapon this whole time?" With those words, the circular room was flooded with red light and the whole facility began to shake. The platform on which Robotnik stood sunk down and linked into a mass of metal. This metal all came together to form a giant mecha which step forward as Robotnik shouted, "You'll never stop the weapon from firing!"  
Blaze immediately rushed forward, wreathed in flame. She struck the mecha with extreme force, but left only a small patch of ash on the metal beat's armor. Robotnik cackled as he channeled a massive amount of energy into the machine's mechanical armor. With frightening speed, the fist struck Blaze, sending her flying and clearly injured.  
"Blaze!" Silver cried out, seeing his feline comrade struck down. In that moment, anger overtook him and his eyes began to glow with the green light of Psychokinesis. Crackling energy enveloped his body, as Silver reached out with his hands and clenched them into fists. He looked around the room before spotting Blaze's broken form, and when he finally set his eyes upon her, a stream of images suddenly poured into his mind.  
He saw fire and a destroyed city, looking like the future that Blaze had described. He saw his first training sessions with Psychokinesis, when he first managed to lift small stones with his mind. But above all he saw… Blaze, her beautiful form shooting through the sky as she leapt through ruined buildings. Then he saw the two of them as a couple, their lips locked as they stood in a tight embrace. He and Blaze were more than comrades in arms, they were lovers and he remembered it now. He remembered everything.  
Snapping back to reality, Silver saw the result of his Psychokinetic outburst. Robotnik's machine lay broken underneath several massive pieces of the ceiling that he had apparently torn down using his immense power. Robotnik was crawling out of his ruined mecha when he shouted, "You fool! My doomsday device has but a fraction of its power remaining! Thankfully, that'll be all I need to destroy you! Initiate Self-destruct sequence Primaris!" A mechanical voice confirmed the order as Doctor Robotnik escaped the mecha and climbed into an escape pod. As the pod took off, klaxons sounded from all sides as the base rumbled.  
Silver scanned the room, his only concern was Blaze. He spotted her once again and glided over using his Psychokinesis. Cradling her in his arms, he shot out from the roof of the facility as the self-destruct sequence completed its counter. The force of the explosion seemed to rouse Blaze from her collapsed state, as she instinctively grabbed on tightly to Silver as the two soared high above the fire.  
"Silver! Did we… did we win." She said, clearly still dazed.  
"Yes, we've made a good future here. And now I remember everything… my love."  
"Silver…" Blaze said starring deep into his eyes, tears of joy forming in her eyes. As the two considered to soar through the air, they moved closer to each other until their lips met, a confirmation of their love which Silver had recently remembered.


	4. A Peaceful World

Silver awoke with a start. His head was pounding, and he had absolutely no idea where he was. As his eyes gradually adjusted to the blinding midday's light, he saw that he was in a city, though he couldn't recognize it. As he looked around, he spotted a light purple cat woman running towards him. It was Blaze.  
"Silver!" she cried out as she got close to him, "Silver are you alright?"  
"Yeah, my heads pounding, but I think I can remember everything Blaze. It's just… I don't remember a city like this."  
"Neither do I. That must mean that we really were successful after all. Robotnik didn't destroy the world." A warm smile formed across Blaze's face as she said that.  
Silver rose to his feet and said, "Well, what do we do now?"  
"I'm not sure, I have no idea how things are going to be in this peaceful world," She moved closer to Silver before resuming, "But I do know who I want to be with now."  
"Blaze, you read my mind." As he said that, Silver gently cradled Blaze's head in his hand, as the two leaned forward and kissed once more, the best way they could think of to enter into this new future.


End file.
